Every Beastboy Has His Day
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: Short BBrae story in response to the episode "Every Dog Has His Day". I hope you enjoy.


Hey guys! This is my second story in one day, life without internet sucks for me, but I'm sure you guys will appreciate the many updates once I am able to get this up.

The basic idea behind this is it's something that popped into my head watching the episode "Every Dog Has His Day" and just wondering why Raven, who has been shown as one of the most powerful Titans (if not the most powerful no questions asked), automatically becomes pretty much powerless when the dog goes to lick her. In my mind, an infatuated Beastboy can take advantage of this, and a similarly infatuated Raven does not mind having Beastboy on top of her...

I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

She eyed the green dog warily, backing up as he began to speed towards her. Deja-vu hit her like a freight train, bringing her back to a time with a similar situation, albeit with an alien green dog, and this one with a transformed teammate. He tackled her easily, and she was brought down onto the carpet with the animal on top of her.

Fighting back was not an option as he started licking at her face. Assuming she could get a hold of her thoughts long enough to concentrate and use her powers, that ran the risk of injuring him, and it wasn't as if she particualarly minded exactly who it was who was on top of her. She briefly remembered a time when someone had told her that a dog licking you was the basic equivalent of kisses... an odd thought, granted, but she used this as a means to rationalize the situation presented to her.

In this form, this is how he could show her the affection he held.

The thought made her red in the face, even as she moved an arm to scratch behind his ears. The licking stopped. The slobber was the least of her worries as he opened his mind to her, practically pulling her into his thoughts and feelings of his own volition. She felt it all, his joy, his love, the bravery he experienced at that moment, the fears of rejection. The memories of his planning came to her as well, bringing a smile to her lips. He had spent days perfecting this plan, thinking of all of the possibilities, how to execute it and when. All in the name of securing a possible date with her.

He changed back as she retreated from his mind, still on top of her, hands on either side of her head, hips hovering above her own. He kept the position from becoming awkward and more than it needed to be to get his point across. Slowly, very slowly, he brought a hand to her face, resting it on her cheek. a cloth he produced seemingly from nowhere was used to wipe away any remaining residue from his assault of sorts.

He was smiling lightly at her, fang poking out where it usually did, eyes shining with love and affection. He had felt her own emotions as she'd entered his mind. Felt her reciprocating affections, the reasoning behind not dealing with the dog when she thought it had been him and the reasoning for not dealing with him now.

They no longer had secrets.

When she could bear the tension no longer she brought a hand behind his head and almost forced him to her lips. Their mutual first kiss was soft, despite the nature of its beginning. Lips moved in harmony, hands held onto whatever hold was possible; her hips in his case, and the fabric covering his shoulderblades for her. Their mouths made a soft smacking sound as they parted, breathing heavily from the prolonged period without air.

A mutual smile was exchanged.

Every dog has its day...

... and so does every Beast Boy

"So, Raven, will you go out with me sometime?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

I personally think that was one of my better endings (though according to reviews, my fans like the ending to The Backfired Prank) and even stories. It was obviously focused not on introspection, but the mutual reading of body language and intentions merely by knowing and loving each other. The dialogue at the end was even unexpected, but I felt that it wouldn't be a wrap up to just say 'he asked her, and she said yes' because I feel that it is simply ineliquent **(if that is not a word, I proclaim that it now is one)** to do so and my author's note is going to be longer than the story at this point.

I may start a series of introspective one-shots, one for Raven and one for Beastboy, which has a short synopsis of their thoughts for every episode I watch (which will be the series up to season 4, as I have yet to buy season 5). I suppose I will work on it later if you guys don't want it, but if you write a review, just tell me if you'd like to see that at the end of it. Some little one-shot ideas may also be appreciated if you were itching to see something in particular before I really get back into school, which hampers my writing time.


End file.
